


Avatar: The Last Earthbender

by Yvelteo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, authors first work, basically a role reversal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvelteo/pseuds/Yvelteo
Summary: The world is divided into four nations - the Fire Tribe, the Air Kingdom, the Water Nation and and the Earth Nomads - each represented by a natural element for which the nation is named. Benders have the ability to control and manipulate the element from their nation. The Water Nation King has to be defeated by the Avatar by winter. TL;DR A role reversal AU Discontinued. Please read Chapter 3.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The Boy in the Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

Book 1: Fire 

  
  


Chapter 1 : The Boy in the Volcano

  
  
  


“Hey, get back here!”

“Zuzu, you know it’s not going to come back,” said Azula.

“We’ve been hunting for 7 hours now,” Zuko responded, “Whatever, I'll try to get some more.” 

“Ok, I’m going to the volcano.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Alright, time to get ready.”

The volcano was the largest part on the island, taking up more than half of it.

Azula took a stance and shot her fire at a large rock, and then there was a warm glow inside the rock.

“Come on, we have to help!” said Azula.

Grabbing one of Zuko’s broadswords, Azula ran to the rock and started to cut it.

“Wait, we don’t know what’s in there!”

Suddenly, a bright light shot up into the sky. 

* * *

“Finally!” Sokka turns around to Kanna. “Gran-Gran, do you know what this means?!” shouted Sokka.

Kanna is eating some duck. “I won’t be able to finish my food?”

Sokka turns around again to face the light. “It means that my search is about to come to an end.”

Kanna sighs uninterestedly and eats some more food.

Sokka gestures at the light while facing Kanna again. “That light came from an incredibly powerful source!” The light disappears. “It has to be him!”

Kanna continues with disinterest and an air of skepticism. “Or it’s just the celestial lights. We’ve been down this road before, Prince Sokka. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy some roasted duck?”

Furiously, Sokka says, “I don’t need any roasted duck! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!” Sokka pointed in the direction of the light.

* * *

A boy suddenly appeared out of the depression of the rock and fell down. Azula caught the boy and he said, “Will you go sledding with me?”

“Uh, sure … I guess.”

Zuko demanded, “Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Aang, and this is Appa, my badgermole,” said the newly-named Aang, “Who are you?”

“I’m Zuko and this is my never-seen before sister Azula.” Zuko said sarcastically.

Appa sneezes and sends a clob of green snot on to Zuko. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll wash out.” said Aang, “So do you guys live around here?”

Zuko points his broadswords at Aang, “ _Don't_ answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Water Navy!”

Azula says sarcastically, “Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Water Navy. You can tell by that _evil_ look in his eye.” Aang smiles. 

Suddenly rocks come flying out of nowhere and Aang puts up an earth wall.

Azula gasps and realizes, “You’re an earthbender!”

“Sure am!”

* * *

Aang is sleeping on Appa's saddle while clouds build around and ahead of him. Lightning splits the sky and the rumble of the following thunder awakens him. He shoots up and looks around. An explosion blows him and Appa into a volcano, and Aang’s earthbending tattoos and eyes glow, as rocks surround him. Suddenly, a voice comes through.

“Aang? Aang! Wake up. It's okay, we're in the village now! Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.” said Azula.

Aang happily gets out of bed and starts to dress himself while Azula takes a step toward the door. Before she exits, however, she glances back at Aang and gasps, staring in wonder at the green, blocky tattoos that trace his arms and legs and reach up his back and to his head. Before Aang is able to get up, Azula pulls him along by his arm to meet the rest of the village.

Aang is dragged out the tent toward a small congregation of villagers. He passes Zuko, who is sitting at the side of the tent, sharpening his broadswords.

* * *

“Aang, this is the entire village.” Azula points to the line of villagers in front of them. “Entire village, Aang.”

Aang bows respectfully toward the villages, but they cower away in fear, bringing a surprised look to Azula and Aang's faces. Zuko just watches from a distance.

Aang says uncomfortably, “Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?”

Aang checks his clothing while an elderly man steps forward out of the line of villagers.

“Well, no one has seen an earthbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my niece and nephew found you.”

Aang was shocked “Extinct?”

Azula gestures, “Aang, this is my uncle Iroh.”

Zuko was annoyed. “Great. You're an earthbender, Azula's a firebender. Together you can just waste time all day long.”

Aang was surprised, “You're a firebender?

“Well, sort of. Not yet,” Azula says nervously.

“All right, no more playing. Come on, Azula, you have chores.”

Iroh leads Azula away from Aang. The surrounding villagers part to let the duo pass.

Azula says excitedly, “I told you, he's the real thing Uncle! I finally found a bender to teach me!

Iroh says calmly, “Azula, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.

“But he's special! I can tell!” She clenches her fist and closes her eyes in hope. “I sense he's filled with much wisdom.”

* * *

“Again.”

Sokka opens the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two waterbenders, showering them with water. His adversaries block Sokka's attack with ease. Sokka shifts his weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the waterbender to his left. The waterbender to his right jumps forward to aim a blast at Sokka's feet. The prince propels himself out of the way. He twists around in mid-air and directs another water hose with his hand to the waterbender that retaliated first, and another with his foot to the waterbender that aimed for his feet. Both soldiers jump out of the way of Sokka's water. Sokka lands and stretches his fists out toward his adversaries, ready to face another attack.

Kanna sighs while she stands up, “No! Power in waterbending comes from push and pull, not force. The push and pull in the body extends past your limbs and directs the water! Get it right this time.”

Sokka walks towards his grandmother. “Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!”

“No, you are impatient.” Kanna sits back down. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”

Sokka clenches his teeth in anger. He turns around and suddenly directs a power water axe kick toward one of the soldiers. The waterbender attempts to stop the water hose, but he is unable to and is thrown on his back by its power.

“The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last earthbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic waterbending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!”

“Very well, but first, I must finish my roast duck.”  
  


* * *

Aang and Azula were walking up a hill.

"Can you teach me firebending in exchange for sledding?"

"Can't you find one here?" Aang asked.

"You're looking at the only firebender in the entire Northern Fire Tribe."

"Oh."

"So, how about that deal?"

"Sure, just one problem, I'm an earthbender, not a firebender."

"Ok," Azula said sadly. "Then, listen up, the position where you sled is important."

* * *

Azula and Aang were walking across the ship.

"This is creepy." Azula complained.

"Ahh!" Aang said.

There was a charred corpse on the ground.

"Ah, that must be from the firebenders."

* * *

Sokka was looking around the area and saw Aang walking back with Azula while demonstrating earthbending.

“The last earthbender! Quite agile for his old age. Wake my grandmother! Tell him I found the Avatar and as well as his hiding place.”

  
  
  
  



	2. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's ya boy sokka vs big boy aang

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

A ship was heading towards an island with a volcano, blue encasing the sails and the hull.

"Prince Sokka, we are about to land on the island."

"Good, ready your armor, soldiers." Sokka said. The war was about to get interesting, and his honor would be restored when he captured the Avatar.

* * *

"Hey Azula, I think someone's approaching the island," Zuko said. "Wait, I think that's

the Water Navy!"

"Why would they come here, though?" Azula said.

"They must have seen Aang."

* * *

A ship docked on the island with a volcano.

Sokka came out with his armor and weapons ready.

"Where are you hiding him?" Sokka says.

He grabs Iroh, and says,

"He'd be about this age, _master_ of all elements?"

Zuko charged with his broadswords at the ready. Sokka prepared his weapons.

But before the two could clash, an earth wall erupted from between them.

"You're the Avatar?" Sokka said confusedly, "You're just a child."

"Well, you're just a teenager."

"Wait, Aang, you're the Avatar?" Zuko said. He was ignored.

Sokka threw ice shards, in which Aang put up a wall, but a couple almost hit the villagers.

"If I go with you, will you not attack the village?" Aang said.

"Very well, Guards capture him!" Sokka replied.

"Aang, no!" Azula cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

* * *

"So, I bet you've never fought an earthbender before," Aang said. "I could take both of you at the same time with my hands tied behind my back."

Aang brings up some seafloor with his feet and breaks the hull while unlocking himself from the cuffs.

Sokka throws ice discs at him, and Aang dodges most of them but still gets hit.

Aang kicks Sokka in the face while a water whip came and whipped him.

Aang's eyes and tattoos glow as he breathes fire from his mouth and his palms explode with heat.

Sokka's wooden ship was burnt, and while he was at it he shot fire at some rocks causing them fall over on the ship.

He runs and jumps off the ship.

* * *

"Zuzu, I'm going to save him." Azula says.

"Let's go then."

They hop on Appa who digs a tunnel straight under the sea floor. Aang makes a hole and hops on Appa.

"That was fun."

* * *

Sokka's crew was digging and fixing the ship.

"I want people searching the ocean!" Sokka pauses and says, "After you're done with that."

"Amazing power the Avatar has, huh," Kanna says. "I wonder what it could do to the Water Nation."

"Oh well," Kanna says.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Azula says saddened.

"Because I never wanted to be."

"Well, you need to learn fire, then air and then water, so we can go to the South pole so you can learn firebending." Zuko says.

"All right, but before I learn firebending, we have some _serious_ business to attend to." Aang says seriously.

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys," Aang says. The siblings glance at each other. "They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

* * *

"The White Lotus opens it's doors to all, my brother."

He smirked. This mission was so easy, all he had to do was this. Soon, soon the White Lotus will fall. He hoped _he_ would notice him.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up next week. Sorry it's so short.**

**Bye!**


	3. An apology

Hi, Yvelteo here.

So you may have been wondering where the next chapter is, and I won't be finishing it.

I started this as a side-projects but I stressed too much about it and with school starting, I couldn't have chosen a worse time.

I wish this story had someone who was willing to write it unlike me.

I will be making the necessary changes to the fanfic, but other than that, it will be discontinued.

I will participate in Taang and Rangshi week but letting down a bunch of people feels wrong.

So if you want to write this, PM me, and I guess you'll get ownership.

I'm sorry, Yvelteo 


End file.
